gerald_rowanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark
One of the mutated albinos named for the above-average levels of melanin in his skin. By normal standards, his skin is no darker than a well-tanned Caucasian. Dark was a competitor to power following King's death, and a rival of Chaus. Conflict of Kings After the death of King and the destruction of their tunnels, Chaus claims that he is King's successor, which causes Dark to challenge him. Dark picks a team of Spine, Philip, Mary Ann and an unnamed albino against Chaus's team of Siddon, Red, Charm and an unnamed albino to fight for dominance according to tradition. Dark's team ends up losing when Spine is injured by Siddon, and Mary Ann's head is torn off by a frothing Red. Dark plotted to take power again, but Chaus executed his suspected allies. During a daring mission to find a new home, Dark finally defeats Chaus and kills him in secret, returning to collect the few albinos he believes would be faithful to him, and to bring the children. Dark leads this group away, and abandons the other albinos to be found by humans. Family At a young age, Dark was hitched to Curve, as she was recently single and had already bourne two daughters, Dazzle and Charm. As is expected in the small gene pool of the albino society, neither Dark nor Curve were faithful in their relationship and Dark in fact had several encounters with Dazzle before her engagement to Flick, resulting in a son named Grain due to his mottled bronze skin. Charm became hitched to Chaus, but Dark still sired a son on her in addition to the five children she bore Chaus. Curve also had five children with Dark during their relationship. When Dark left with his albinos, he took with him Red, Charm, Curve, Grain and all the children he could gather. Disrupted Timeline In the Disrupted Timeline, Dark knew Chaus would have him killed as he surely remembered what happened in Universe A. Dark makes a hasty alliance with other albinos, convincing them that the reason King did not return is because Chaus betrayed and killed him. Dark stages an unorganized coup, and battles Chaus in single-combat. In Universe A, they were evenly matched even though Chaus had only one hand. With a full complement of limbs, Dark struggles. Chaus eventually defeats him, and denounces him as a liar, clearing his name before the albinos. Chaus then casts Dark into a deep gorge, seemingly killing him. In reality, the broken Dark was lying in the trench, breathing his last, when the spirit of the Primordial entered his being and possessed him, repairing his injuries in the process. Dark resisted the Primordial's control, eventually coming to wish for death. Dark at first cooperates with the Primordial to work together, but after their psychic contact with Zach Dawson, Dark begins to lose hope. The Primordial notes that Dark is much stronger than his previous host. A battle between the Prime Magician and the Primordial nearly kills Dark, and Dark suppresses the dreams that are meant to be psychic projections of cosmic instructions. When the Primordial, Aldrich, Adam and Sossofurwhath are confronted by the Elder Race, Dark's mind writhes in terror. He is grateful when the Primordial leaves to fight off the boarding party. As the Primordial struggles against Kelmadur, Dark finally has reconciled his frustration at losing to Chaus with his desire to be free of the Primordial, finding forgiveness for one and hatred for the other. He throws all his mental strength into the Primordial's consciousness, throwing the creature off. Kelmadur burns the darkness from existence, and the Primordial's screams bring happiness to Dark even as he dies.